The instant invention relates to toys, and more particularly to a toy welding apparatus which is operable in a simulated arc welding operation. It has generally been found that toys which are capable of realistically simulating various industrial operations have relatively high levels of appeal. In this regard, a variety of different toys which simulate industrial tools have been heretofore available and have been found to have significant levels of appeal. However, for the most part, the heretofore available toy industrial tools have been limited to relatively simple hand tools. Further, because of the safety issues involved, the heretofore available toy power tools have generally not been operative for actually performing realistic power tool operations.
The instant invention represents a significant advancement over the heretofore available toy tools by providing an apparatus which is capable of being safely operated by a child for performing a simulated arc welding operation. More specifically, the instant invention provides a toy apparatus which is operable for performing a spin welding operation utilizing a thermoplastic rod and which is further operable for simultaneously producing sparks. Accordingly, the apparatus can be effectively utilized for performing a spin welding operation in which thermoplastic parts or articles are effectively welded together, and it is adapted so that the operation thereof for performing a spin welding operation simulates a more dangerous industrial arc welding operation. As a result, the apparatus of the instant invention has an extremely high level of play value, and it is also capable of performing useful thermoplastic spin welding operations.
Devices representing the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicants are aware are disclosed in the U.S. patents to Schrodel, U.S. Pat. No. 1,997,235; Pohlhaus, U.S. Pat. No. 2,198,177; Hewitt, U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,732; Stickler, U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,497; and Tuskos, U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,898. However, since these references fail to even remotely suggest the combination of a spin welding apparatus with a sparking mechanism to provide a simulated arc welding apparatus, they are believed to be of only general interest with respect to the subject invention.
The toy spin welding apparatus of the instant invention more specifically comprises a thermoplastic welding rod, a rotating mechanism for rotating the rod at a sufficient rate to perform a spin welding operation therewith, and a sparking mechanism for producing sparks adjacent to the rod during rotation thereof in order to simulate the performance of an arc welding operation with the apparatus. The rotating mechanism is specifically operative for rotating the rod at a sufficient rate so that when the end thereof is placed in contact with a joint between two articles made from thermoplastic materials which are compatible with the rod, the friction between the rod and the two articles is sufficient to melt the rod and to thereby secure the two articles together. The sparking mechanism of the apparatus is preferably responsive to rotation of the thermoplastic rod for producing sparks. In this regard, the rotating mechanism preferably includes a drive shaft, and the sparking mechanism preferably includes a friction element on the drive shaft and a sparking element, such as a flint, which engages the friction element for producing sparks during rotation of the drive shaft. The drive shaft preferably includes a socket for receiving the thermoplastic rod therein, and the sparking mechanism preferably includes a translucent or transparent forward housing through which the thermoplastic rod passes outwardly. Further, the spark element and the friction element are preferably disposed in the forward housing so that sparks produced by the sparking mechanism are contained therewithin. Still further, the apparatus preferably includes a base housing, a welding gun housing, and an electrical wire connecting the welding gun housing to the base housing. The rotating mechanism preferably includes a battery power supply which is contained in the base housing and a drive motor which is contained in the welding gun housing and electrically connected to the power supply through the electrical wire which extends between the base housing and the welding gun housing.
It has been found that the toy spin welding apparatus of the instant invention can be effectively utilized in a simulated arc welding operation for securing various thermoplastic components together. In this regard, the sparking mechanism adds a new dimension of realism to the apparatus which causes the operation thereof to more closely resemble that of an industrial arc welding apparatus. However, because the apparatus is operative for performing a welding operation utilizing a thermoplastic rod, it can nevertheless be safely operated by children. Still further, because the apparatus is constructed so as to include a base housing and a welding gun housing which are electrically connected through a power supply wire, the overall appearance of the apparatus more closely resembles that of a conventional arc welding apparatus.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide a safe, yet realistic, toy welding apparatus.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a toy spin welding apparatus which includes a sparking mechanism for producing sparks during the operation thereof.
An even still further object of the instant invention is to provide a toy spin welding apparatus which is adapted so that the operation thereof simulates that of an arc welding apparatus.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.